Chain of Memories
by Firsttimelady
Summary: Jack thinks that his kiss to save Ianto was late, but its not like that. And when Ianto comes back to life, is like if his lasts two years never happened... But nobody can forget a true love...
1. Coming Back

**Chapter 1 – Coming Back**

It was a calm nigh, the calm before the storm, a storm announced by the dark clouds that filled the sky, the moon was hide because of the black clouds over Cardiff sky, a lightning passed trough the sky glowing it, some people who were on diner in the restaurants of the bay, looked at the sky, a thunder is heard.

Rhiannion walked into the room, her eyes filled in tears, she was wearing a black dress, and whipping out her tears with a handkerchief... First her mum... Then his dad... And now her brother... ¿Why is the life so unfair with the good people?.

Johnny walked towards her and hugged her by her back, resting his head on her shoulder, the brown haired guy kissed her cheek trying to comfort her, to console her. And she just smiled weakly, looking at her husband.

-Mica and David are sleeping...- He whispered on her ear. Rhiannion nodded slowly and whipped away her tears again.- We should do the same, you need to rest, the funeral is tomorrow and better if you rest a little...

Slowly she closed the door of the room, where the body of Ianto was resting, she closed the door, and walked towards her room, Johnny was holding her hand, and hugging her, another thunder his heard, and the light of the lightning filled the room were Ianto's body was resting.

His cold skin starts to get warm, warm as always, and white like the snow, he moved his fingers, slowly, and his eyelids trembled a little before he opened his eyes, Ianto looked around, confused, and stand up slowly, being sat on the coffin, Ianto looked to himself, he was wearing a grey suit, with white shirt... The same robe that when he died.

But he didn't remember nothing.

Slowly he touched the wound on his cheek, the blood was dry, and more confused he looked at the coffin... ¿What kind of joke was that?...

…

-Here's you tea honey...- Said Rhiannion giving Ianto a cup of tea.

-Thank you...- He whispered.

-So... You don't remember... Anything?...- She asked cautiously .

-The last I remember is... The destruction of Torchwood London...- He said looking down, he remembered Lisa, and closed his eyes, squeezing the cup of tea between his hands.- What else should I remember.

Rhiannion looked at him and bit his lower lip, Johnny looked at Ianto and then at Rhi waiting her to tell Ianto what happened the last week, buts she just stayed silent for a moment, and hugged his brother.

-Nothing hun, your safe...- She smiled.- Is the only thing that counts...

Ianto looked at her and smiled weakly, he nodded slowly and looked at her, Rhiannion stood up, and Johnny followed her towards the kitchen.

-What was that Rhi?.- He asked.

-What?...- She looked at him.

-What? Why you don't tell him what happened the last week, that he died, and all the stuff?.- Asked Johnny starting to be confused and a little annoying.

-He's my brother Johnny, I don't want him to get hurt again...- She said looking at him.- He died because of Torchwood, because of that Captain Jack... I don't want him to come back to that life again, he's going to stay here, safe...

Johnny opened his mouth, but he stayed silent, Ianto walked in the kitchen, and looked at them.

-I'm going to bed...- He said weakly.- I'm really tired...

-Its okay honey...- Smiled Rhiannion.- Rest you need it, tomorrow you can bring Mica and David to the cinema...

-Yeah, okay...- Ianto nodded.- Good night.

Ianto left the kitchen and walked towards the bedroom, he closed the door and just leaned on the bed, looking at the ceiling, absent mind, and finally his eyes get closed again. On the kitchen Johnny looked at Rhiannion frowning.

But he don't said nothing.


	2. Dreams and screams

**Chapter 2 – Dreams and screams**

''Sleeping... I'm sleeping'

'A pair of strong arms are hugging me by my waist, I really like that arms, how it feels... I feel protected, I feel good. A warm sensation fills my body, I open my eyes but... I can't see who's near to me...'

He heard a scream, that kind of scream that can freeze your blood, and make you feel the fear fill your body, Ianto trembled and finally opened his eyes, the bedroom was darkly, he panted and his body filled was of cold sweat, it was just a nightmare... But the scream was so real.

He stayed sat down on the bed for a little, absent mind again, until he decided to stood up and walk towards the bathroom, to take a shower, and change his clothes. Rhiannion gave him some of Johnny's clothes, but he was thinking about go shopping on the morning, to buy some clothes.

And he also was thinking about his house, his things... Feeling a hole inside him...

He dressed up and walked downstairs meeting his family on the breakfast, he sat down, and stayed silent, while he was eating a toast, and drinking a cup of coffee, Rhiannion looked at him all time, worried, and feeling guilty, Johnny looked at her frowning, but she just looked away from her husband eyes.

-"Uncle Ianto is going to bring you two to the cinema this afternoon...".- Said Rhiannion smiling.- "Really Ianto?"

-"Uh?".- Ianto looked at his sister and then at his niece and nephew.- "Hum... Yeah of course...".

-"Thanks uncle Ianto!".- The little Mica smiled and hugged her uncle, David do the same, and the two kids run towards their bedroom.

-"I need some clothes..."- Said Ianto.- "And my things..."

Rhi looked at him.

-"Oh well... I can lend you money, and don't worry about your things, you can stay here..."- She smiled warmly, and walked towards Mica and David bedroom to help the kids to dress up for the school.

He nodded but not convinced, wondering to himself what he was going to do now... For him Torchwood London was recently destroyed, although it was almost two years ago, and he wondered what he was going to do without Lisa, although her dead was one year ago... Everything was confusing to him, feeling lost, alone... And empty.

He left his toast on a plate and stood up to walk towards the kids bedroom, then someone knocked the door, Johnny went to open, and Gwen was stand up in front of him.

-"¡Rhiannion!".- Called his wife.- "Come here!".

Rhiannion rolled her eyes, like all the Jones do, and looked at Ianto.

-"Please Ianto, help Mica with the socks".- Said her polite, and Ianto nodded.

-"Come here Mica...".- He said, and the girl sat down next to her uncle giving him her foot.

On the door, Rhiannion looked at Gwen suspiciously, she don't like her too much, well Rhiannion don't like anything connected with Torchwood.

-"Good Morning".- Said Gwen smiling polite knowing what's Rhiannion opinion about her and Torchwood.

-"Morning..."- Said Rhiannion.- "We can help you?".- She asked.

-"Yes, I thought that you maybe want to have... Ianto's things...".- She said cautiously, half smiling.- "Ianto wrote a Diary about his life in Torchwood, and he had a lot of things on the hub... We saved most of this things...".

Johnny took the box with Ianto's things.

-"Thank you".- Said Rhiannion looking at her.

-"Your welcome..."- Said Gwen looking at her, feeling really sorry.- "Ianto was one of my bests friends... I'm so sorry about..."

-"¡Mum!".- Mica run towards Rhiannion and Johnny.- "¡David is bothering me!".- She moaned with her eyes filled with tears.

-"¡David stop bothering your sister!".- Yelled Johnny.

Gwen walked away from the Davies house, looking back just one more time, she placed her hands on her pockets and looked at one of the windows, she stopped suddenly, and her eyes widened, like her mouth opened with surprise... ¿Ianto?... She shacked her head and looked again at the windows... There was no one...

-"Silly...".- She mumbled to herself.

Rhiannion looked at Johnny, and then at the box, she took out Ianto's Diary, one of them, the one about his first year in Torchwood Cardiff, the second Diary still have blank pages, she also took out a photo of the whole team.

-"What are we going to do with all of this?".- Asked Johnny.

-"Hide..."- Said her.- "I can't destroy it, because I don't have the right, but I'm going to be sure that Ianto never find it..."

Ianto stepped on the room and looked at her.

-"What I don't have to find?".- He asked suspiciously raising his eyebrows.

She just smiled weakly and closed the box, Johnny took the box, he was going to hide it on the vault, he's the only one who have the key of this part of the house, just because one day Mica almost fell from the stairs.

-"Nothing, just that boring familiar films you know...".- She grinned.- "Come on lets go shopping... We can go together, and you can help me. We have to bring Mica and David to the school and...".

But Ianto wasn't hearing her, he just nodded slowly, he already saw Gwen on the door by the window, and by a moment he felt the need of walk down and just talk to her, like if he knew her before... ¿Stupid isn't it?...

-"Whats wrong Gwen?".- Asked Rhys who was waiting for her on the car.- "You looks scared or... Surprised?".

-"Its nothing I just...".- She looked at her husband.- "I miss Ianto... I really feel sorry for his family, they don't deserve that..."-

Rhys squeezed her hand, and smiled warmly to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

-"It was not your fault, and he died like a hero..."- Said Rhys.- "Come on we are late on the gynecologist, today is your first ultrasound..."- He said excited.

Gwen smiled at him and she just looked again at the house, Ianto was dead but she was sure that... He was on the window...


	3. The new life

**Chapter 3 – The new life.**

**Six Months Later...**

-Jack you can't just run away...- Said Gwen with her eyes filled in tears.- Not again...

-Of course I can...- He said pressing his time vortex button.- Just look at me...

The man who can not die, crossed the dark sky, like an light beam, to find his new way, to forget everything ... To re-start.

…

Lots of things on Ianto's life were a mystery now... He just knew what his sister told him:

-"We thought that you were dead... Thats what the Doctors said to us when they found you on the Torchwood London ruins...".- She explained to Ianto.- "We were going to celebrate your funeral, when you just... Wake up...".

He accepted it, but deep down he knew there was something more ... His heart said it to him, and that was what tormented him, that the sister his was telling lies to him... And Ianto didn't knew why.

…

-"Yeah I really like it...".- Ianto smiled looking trough the window, he can saw the Cardiff bay from there.

-"Really? And I assure you, that you will not find a cheaper house closer than this to the bay, sir".- Said the house seller.

-"I bet".- Ianto smiled looking at the seller, with the hands in his pockets.- "That's why I'm going to buy it".

The seller smiled at Ianto.

-"Then we can close our deal tomorrow".- Said the seller.

-"Okay then, I'll go tomorrow to your office with the check".- Said Ianto.

They closed the deal with a handshake, and Ianto just left the house, smiling.

He had thought for some time to leave his sister's house. He needed to start his new life in Cardiff. Now he had a new job: Personal assistant of the new prime minister, and he had his own money. Ianto felt that he needed to clear his mind, to found his place on the society...

Taking a walk he headed towards his car, looking around, he stopped suddenly when he saw a showcase and the clothes that was strangely familiar to him, Ianto frowned looking at a pair of suspenders and a blue shirt... With a coat, a blurred image was formed on his mind.

And a small tear fell down his cheek... Confused, he wiped this tear away and placed his hand on the showcase glass.

At the same time Rhys was walking down the same street talking on the phone.

-"Oh come on!".- He exclaimed, and the bumped into Ianto.- "Oh I'm sorry mate".- He apologized, and don't really focused Ianto at the first look.

When Rhys bumped into him, Ianto just looked at him, and nodded slowly accepting his apologize, and continued walking in the opposite direction of Rhys, who stopped and looked at Ianto's back.

-"Oi!".- He called.- "I'll call you later".

Rhys followed Ianto trough the people, not sure of if he was really him.

-"Ianto!"

But Ianto didn't heard him , he opened his car and just entered on him, putting the key in the contact to start the car. Rhys observed the car until it just disappeared down the street... His phone rang.

…

Few days later in lunch time at Davies house, Ianto just explained to his sister that he bought his new house, she seemed pleased about it, she was really happy by her brother, because he had a new job, a new house... A new and safe life.

Ianto was moving now to his new house, but he didn't hurry, and didn't want to hastily leave his sister's house.

Someone knocked the door, Ianto stood up before that his sister did it and walked towards the door.

He opened and... By a few seconds the time stopped.

Gwen who was on the door looked at him, with her mouth oepened with surprise, and she just smiled with her eyes filledin tears,a nd hugged him, Ianto just stayed in front of the door, feeling her arms around him, and that warm hug.

-"Ianto...".- She smiled looking at him.- "I thought that you were dead...".- She said looking at her friend.- "Oh god... That day... Me and Jack thought that you were dead...".

IIanto separated her from his body slowly looking at her, confused and again with this extrange feeling inside him, he just remembered her because six month ago she knocked the door, like she did now.

-"Do I know you?".- Asked Ianto looking at her.

-"Ianto... I'm... I'm Gwen...".- She said desperately.

-"I-I'm sorry but..."

Rhiannion walked towards them and she just stayed between Gwen and Ianto, looking angrily at Gwen.

-"Stay away from my brother"- Said Rhiannion.

-"Wait Rhiannion this girl knows me...".- Said Ianto looking at his brother.

Gwen looked at them, but she didn't understand nothing.

-"Ianto is not going to come back... He's safe now!".- Said Rhiannion very annoyed.

-"Wait I just...".

But Rhiannion closed the door on her face.

-"What you think what are you doing?".- Asked Ianto bothered.- "Who's that girl? And what was that?".

-"Ianto... I just want to keep you safe".- Said Rhiannion imploring.

-"Don't Rhiannion you hiding me my life!".- Ianto exploded looking at his sister.- "Who's that girl?".- He repeated.

But Rhiannion didn't answered his question.

That same day, Ianto left his sisters house, and began living alone in his new home.

…

At work, he had his own office, it was small, next to prime minister office, and there could manage the agenda of the prime minister, and help with anything that the man need.

It was not a difficult job and earned enough money.

The computer gave a sound, it was his e-mail, Ianto was archiving some things, and when he finished doing that, he sat in front of the computer, and opened his e-mail account.

He read the mail, and frowned:

"At 18:00 at 'Tiger Bay' restaurant. We have to talk about our last meet.

Gwen".


	4. Past

**Chapter 4 - Past.**

He finally decided to assist to his date with that Gwen on Tiger Bay restaurant, just because he wanted to know what's going on with everything, because he knew that his sister were hiding him something, but he didn't knew what.

Ianto walked towards the restaurant and stepped in looking around , he focused Gwen sitting on a table, on the corner, drinking a cup of coffee and waiting for him, he sat down and gave her a small smile, and asked the waiter for a cup of coffee too.

-I'm glad to see you...- She said smiling briefly.

-I dunno what I'm doing here...- He confessed.

-You wanna know the truth... Thats all isn't it?.- She replied.

-I suppose...- The waiter gave Ianto his coffee and smiled at him, he took a sip of the cup and looked at her again.

-How you know me?...- He asked.- I mean...

She cut his words.

-The only thing that I know is that you died in Thames House because of the 456...- She explained.- I suppose that Jack saved you...But I don't know why you can't remember anything about Torchwood...

-Torchwood?.- he asked.- Torchwood London was destroyed...- He said frowning.

-Ianto... That was almost three years ago...- She said softly.

Ianto looked at her and opened his eyes with surprise, being more confused, he covered his face with his hands.

-But... What about Lisa and...-

Gwen bit her lower lip, looking at him very worried, not being sure that if she was the right person to tell him what happened to Lisa.

-Look Ianto I can help you...- She placed her hand on his gently and friendly.- I know you since two years and we are good friends...- She said smiling.- I can help you to remember all about Torchwood, the good and bad moments, the friends you've made, the adventures you've lived... The people you've loved...

-We can ask that Jack...- Said Ianto remembering that she said him that, that Jack saved him.- He probably will know why I can't remember...

Gwen looked down for a moment, remembering the moment that Jack just disappeared in front of her.

-Jack is gone...- She muttered.

Ianto looked at her, and something inside him cried and screamed in pain, he just stayed silent with his look fixed on the wood table.

-Ianto?...- She called him.- You okay?...

-Yeah...- He whispered.- How can you help me to remember?.- He asked.

-You remember the first day that I visited your sister's house?.- She asked and Ianto nodded.- That day I gave her a box with you things... Photos, your diary...- She explained.- We need that box...

Ianto nodded, and frowned... That was the thing that Rhiannion was telling Johnny that he didn't have to find.

…

-Hey gay boy!.- Johnny smiled at Ianto who was waiting for him sitting in one of the benches of the park.

-Stop calling me like this...- Said Ianto with a small sigh.

Johnny sat down next to Ianto and looked at him, he was holding a bag.

-Do you have my stuff?.- Asked Ianto.

-I couldn't bring everything because Rhiannion was at home, but I've brought what seemed most important...- Explained Johhny.

Ianto nodded and took the bag, he opened it and grabbed a photo, where was him with an Japanese girl, he sighed, he don't remember her.

-Ianto... Whats going on?...- Asked Johnny looking at him.- Your sister is worried about you... We all are worried...

-Oh really? Thats why you hid me the truth all this time?.- Asked Ianto angrily.

-She just wanted to keep you safe!.-

-Hiding me all my life? I think that is my decision what I do in my life or not...- Ianto stood up.

Johnny sighed, knowing that his brother in law was right, he also stood up and faced Ianto.

-Whatever happens we are your family...- Said Johnny.- Don't forget that, and be careful...

…

-Why I can't remember?...

He was sitting on his new house sofa, the living was dark, just the light of the street lamp lit up the room a little, he sighed, and reste his head on the sofa, closing his eyes, he was holding the stopwatch on his hand, a small sigh scaped from his lips.

Ianto fell asleep, he was tired, really tired, he felt stifled by the circumstances, many things were happening to him.

-iIn the end... Was you, who forgot me.../i.

Jacks voice resounded on his head, like if Jack was speaking in soft voice on his ear.

Again this feeling, the hole on his heart, like if he missed something important, like if he lost the most important thing on his life, the cold sweat filled his forehead, he noticed the stopwatch on his hand and looked at it.

Again a blurry image formed on his head, this time a beautiful blue eyes, a lovely and big smile, the lips kissing his shoulder, a strong hands stroking his hips, and the feeling of be sleeping with someone.

Never alone... Never...

He took out his diary, and opened it. Was like if someone was telling him his own life, anyway he read it slowly, smiling sometimes because of the funny things, but a lot of sad thing too... The dead of lisa, and all about his feelings, his life in the hub, with his friends, he just named one or two times that Gwen and somethimes like if he was jealous or something.

And finally... His feelings about him.

Jack Harkness.

He always talked or write about him like if he was... In love.

But like if he was confused, hurt... That Jack Harkness not seemed the kind of man who can be in love, not in love with him, Ianto frowned and closed the diary, bothered... How he can be in love with someone who was always flirting with everyone and hurting him... And that Gwen...

-Calm down Ianto...- He said to himself.

Again the things for him were just a cloud of smoke... A blurry image.


	5. Him

**Chapter 5 – Him**

Ianto and Gwen walked down the stairs.

Ianto was looking around, amazed, admiring the new Torchwood base, well for him everything was technically new, when Gwen called him, he just nodded and walked towards her slowly, she was in front of the computer, typing something, Ianto just stood up next to her and put his gaze on the photos.

He smiled weakly.

-"I dunno why...".- He whispered.- "But I miss them so much...".- he said looking at Tosh and Owen's photo.

Gwen looked at him and smiled warmly.

-"We all where a team... Long time ago...".- She mumbled looking at Ianto.

Ianto stared at her for a moment and opened his mouth.

-"Who is that Jack?".- He asked.- "And why he left?".

Gwen looked at him and she bit her lower lip, not sure about what to say.

-"Jack was, and... IS our boss...".- She explained.- "Was our friend... We were a family and... You and him... Where a couple... Or I think so..."

Ianto nodded slowly, not sure, and wanting to ask her a lot of things about is 'relationship' with that Jack... His boss.

-"We where a couple?".- He asked.- "I don't think so...".- He said with a small sigh.- "You and him...".- Ianto stopped suddenly.- "Forget it..."

He turned and walked away, wanting to see the rest of the hub, and trying to remember some things.

-"Wait Ianto...".- She said and grabbed him by his arm.- "Okay I have to say this...".- She coughed a little and looked at Ianto.- "I loved Jack... But I understood that my life is with Rhys...".- She explained.- "We are just very good friends, he takes a lot of care of me... But hey look at me...".- She smiled warmly, showing Ianto his belly.- "I'm happily married and I'm going to be mother, I love my husband, more than everything... You don't have to care about what I felt for Jack, because now is just a strong friendship...".

Ianto looked at her, and he felt... Good like if he always wanted Gwen to tell him this, Ianto smiled and nodded slowly, but again he looked down.

-"Anyway... He don't seem the kind of person who... Who can love me..."- He felt stupid by a moment when he said this, almost childish.

-"Honestly I never knew what the hell was in Jacks mind, he always was a mysterious man...".-

Ianto nodded.

-"But... When he saw you died, and when he realised that you... You were not to smile to him and talk to him any more... I know that he felt really empty..."- She took Ianto's hands between hers and smiled warmly.- "We have to bring him back... He is the only who can answer your questions Ianto... Not me...".

Ianto looked at her again, and moved his ands between hers, slowly he walked with her towards the computers, in that moment Rhys walked into the hub carrying a box with donuts and some coffee.

-"Morning honey".- He smiled at Gwen kissing her cheek.- "Oi Ianto, how are you?".- He smiled at Ianto.

-"Ianto can't remember you Rhys".- She smiled at Ianto.- "Ianto he is my husband Rhys, he loved the wedding dress that you gave me on my wedding day".- She said still smiling warmly.- "And now is an official Torchwood member...".

-"That choice...".- he sighed and laughed.- "I'm glad to have you back Ianto".

-"I think... Its nice to see you again Rhys..."- Said Ianto unsure, he sat down in front of the computer.

He typed something on the computer, automatically, like if he does this everyday, and his profile appeared on the screen, Gwen smiled looking at him, he was remembering everything slowly.

-"Okay how are we going to call Jack?".- Asked Ianto.- "He has a mobile phone?".

-"We can use the rift power to bring the call signal to his mobile phone...".- She explained.

Like they did on the Dalek attack to call the Doctor, channelling the waves of the rift between a nearby antenna, that what she explained to Ianto, and he just nodded, not sure about if this is going to work or not.

Anyway they prepared the computer and marked Jack's number on the screen, using the internal system of Torchwood to call, and they just waited, the rifts power started to work, but from the old hub was, using the columns of the Roahl Dahl place as antennas, and the waves crossed the space, calling Jack.

-"The energy is growing we have to be careful or someone will intercept the call"· Said Gwen looking at the controls on the screen.

-"Is useless, nobody is answering!".- Said Rhys.

-"Shut up Rhys, we need one minute more!".- She replied looking at the screen.

On the screen the could see the Rhoal Dalh place trembling by the power of the fisure, the people running away scared, screaming. Ianto frowned and looked at the energy.

-"Hello, Hello?".- A voice came out of the speakers, but was a little distorted.- "Oi is anyone there?"

A million light years from earth Jack was enjoying one of the best shows, the emergence of a quasar, and everyone looked at him bothered when his time vortex started to beep, breaking the silence.

-"Sorry...".- He apologized and walked out of the room, standing in the middle of the aisle.

---

-"¡Oh come on!".- Protested Gwen when all the energy just gone off.

-"I told you".- Said Rhys.

-"Yeah you always tell me everything Rhys...".- She sighed bothered

The energy came back and the lights turned on, she looked at Ianto, who was walking towards them with a flash-light in his hand.

-"We used the 110 percent of the energy, and we just have the 90 percent..."- He sat down again.

---

Confused Jack pressed some buttons of his time vortex, trying to find out where that call came from.

-"I need a computer..."- He said to himself.

Quickly he walked towards the spaceship hall, and smiled to the receptionist who was everything except a human... She has a squirrel tail...

-"Oh hello".- He said with his usual charming smile.- "I was wondering if I can... Well use your computer..."- He said smiling at her.

The woman smiled looking at Jack.

-"I'm sorry but I can't...".- She said a bit shy, looking at Jack.

-"Oh please I just want to fix my mobile phone, it seems broken and my beloved mother is calling me... You know..."-

-"Uhm... Well... Okay..."- She nodded slowly.- "But quickly, please...".

Jack smiled charmingly and kissed her hand slowly.

He sat down in the front of the computer and connected his time vortex to the computer, and started to tip some things on the computer, waiting the time vortex to find the number and the location of the call.

-"Torchwood?...".- He muttered.

-"Have you finished?".- Asked the squirrel-girl.

Jack nodded and stood up quickly to let her continue with her work.

-"Yeah thank you very much..."- He smiled again.

----

-"Well... We tried...".- Said Ianto.

-"I'm sure that the person who answered was him...".- Said Gwen with a small sigh.

-"Well... The voice was distorted..."- Pointed Rhys.

Gwen kicked her and she looked at Ianto, who was looking down, looking sad and hopeless, Gwen rolled her eyes looking at her husband.

-"But we called him uh?".- Said Rhys.- "I'm sure that was Jack!".

-"Sure Jack has traced the call, and he comes soon as possible...".

-"If you say so...".- Ianto sighed softly and looked at Gwen, he stood up.- "Its late and I'm not feeling really well..."- He said.- "I think I'm going home...".

-"Okay...".- She stood up too.- "You okay Ianto?".- She asked worried.

-"Yeah, I'm just tired...".- He nodded smiling slowly.

-"You have our number, if you need something... Just call us..."- Said Rhys.

-"Thanks..."- He replied.- "The same with you".- Added with a small smile on his lips.

Ianto just left the hub, walking slowly, not feeling well really, he don't lied, and Gwen and Rhys looked at him worried, suddenly Gwen exclaimed.

-"What was that?".- Asked Rhys worried.

Gwen put her hands on her belly and smiled at Rhys.

-"Our beloved son kicked me...".- She said smiling and Rhys placed the hand on her belly.


	6. Coming back To you

**Chapter 6 – Coming back... To you**

-"It wasn't my fault!".- Protested Rhys when they were walking inside the hub.- "Gwen is going to give birth, I don't want her to get hurt!".

-"I know, thats why I told her to stay safe on the hub".- Said Ianto calmly.

-"Come on boys..."- She said while Rhys and Ianto helped her to sat down.- "I'm fine, but youre making me feel useless...".- She sighed.

-"Your pregnant! And you have to rest!".- Said Rhys looking at her.

-"Okay dad...".- She replied with sarcasm.

-"Rhys is righ".- Said Ianto.

-"Oh come on Ianto...!"

-"Of course I'm right!"

-"You want you baby to be an schizophrenic alien?".- Asked Ianto frowning.- "Then rest".

Gwen sighed and she just lied down on the sofa, placing her hand on her belly, and closing her eyes, hearing the bip of the computers, Rhys gave her a tea, and Ianto was in front of the computer typing something and getting ready the archives.

Rhys take seat next to Ianto, and Ianto looked at Rhys by the corner of his eyes.

-"She shouldn't be here".- Said Ianto.- "We don't know what could happen and she's in constantly danger here...".

-"I know...".- Rhys nodded.- "But she's worried about you, and wanted to be here to help you to remember".

Ianto sighed, feeling guilty now.

-"I have to tell her that I'm fine then, and we can 'close' Torchwood, since she birth and we can find a new team..."

-"Or since Jack comes back".

Ianto looked at him and just looked back at the screen.

-"¡GUYS!".

Ianto and Rhys looked to each other and quickly the stood up and walked towards her. She was on the sofa and her pants were wet, really wet, like the floor and the sofa, Rhys took her slowly and helped her to stood up.

-"Is that what I think it is?".- Asked Rhys.

-"No Rhys I get pee...".- Said Gwen rolling her eyes.- "Of course it is!".

-"We have to go to the hospital!".- Said Rhys inmediately.

Ianto and Rhys pulled Gwen into the SUV, and Ianto driving quickly towards the nearest hopital.

-"Oh my god!".- Screamed Gwen in pain.

When they walked into the hospital quickly the nurses pulled Gwen wheelchair, taking her to the maternity ward, Rhys were with her and Ianto stayed on the waiting room, sitting down on a chair in silent, hoping that everything goes well for Gwen and the baby.

They stayed here almost 5 hours since she finally gave birth, and Rhys walked out the maternity ward, amiling softly.

-"How is Gwen?".- Asked Ianto.

-"She sleeping now...".

-"And the baby?".-

-"The nurses are cleaning him, and now is in the baby's room...".

-"Thanks god..."- Ianto smiled.- "Congratulations...".- Ianto gave Rhys a hug.

-"Thank you".- Rhys smiled gratefully.- "I think I need to rest a little...".- He sighed.

-"Yeah you should...".- Said Ianto and gave Rhys the hub keys.- "Use the car to sleep a little... I will call you when Gwen wake up...".

Rhys nodded and walked out of the hospital.

---

-"Come on, come on...".-

But nobody answered to the phone, and the ring sounded on the hub, Jack hung up the phone and sighed a little, worried about the last call... Maybe something was wrong on the earth... Again...

He didn't wanted to come back, everything make him remember what happened with his grandson... And Ianto... Jack looked down and closed his eyes, still remembering this moment, the moment when Ianto said him good bye with two simple words: 'I love you'.

By a moment Jack covered his face with his hands and finally he walked towards the teleport decided.

-"To the earth sir?".- Asked a young boy who was responsible of the teleport.

-"Yeah...".-

---

-"Hey...".- Ianto smiled at Gwen.- "Welcome back mum...".- He smiled and kissed her forehead.- "How are you feeling?".

-"Thin".- She grinned weakly.- "But I'm fine...".

Ianto smiled and then Rhys appeared, carrying the baby, smiling to his wife, and giving her carefully the baby.

-"Say hello to mum Edward...".- Whispered Rhys to his son.

-"Hello Edward...".- Gwen smiled with her eyes filled in tears and stroked her sons head slowly.

-"I'm going to buy some coffee, Gwen I will bring you a tea".- Said Ianto smiling.

-"Thanks Ianto...".- Said Gwen.

---

With the same light beam than e left the earth almost a year ago, Jack appeared on the new Torchwood hub.

-"Hello?!".- He called in high voice, and his voice sounded on the hub.- ¿¡Gwen?!... ¿¡Rhys!?

He sighed and walked towards the computer, he typed something and frowned a little, wondering where the hell are they, he typed again, to trace Gwen's mobile signal, and he frowned once more when he saw that the signal was on the St Teilo hospital...

He remembered that Gwen was pregnant...

-"Oh god...".

Quickly Jack walked out of the hub, and looked back, remembering the moment when he meet Ianto, their first weevil hunting together and the pterodactyl capture, he smiled warmly and looked down.

Running down the street he headed to the hospital, as fast as he could, looking around, the city haven't changed.

Finally he reached St. Teilo.

-"Hello... I'm looking for Gwen Cooper...".- He said to the hospital receptionist.- "I know she in the hospital right now but...".

The receptionist nodded and looked at him, and typed something on the computer, she looked up at Jack.

-"She gave birth six hours ago, now she is on the maternity ward".

Jack smiled and nodded.

-"Thank you very much".

Jack walked down the aisle looking around and took the elevator to reach the maternity ward, he looked around, looking for her bedroom, and finally he stood up in front of it, taking a deep breath, he knocked the door, and opened it slowly.

Gwen looked at him for a moment, shocked, and Jack smiled weakly, almost shy.

-"Jack...".- She said breathless.-"You come back...".

-"Yeah...".- He nodded slowly and walked towards the bed, smiling at Rhys.- "Hows dad and mum?".- He asked.- "And the baby?".- He smiled again.- "I'm glad to see you fine...".- He said honestly.

-"I'm glad to have you back...".- Said Gwen smiling.

They were chatting for a while, Gwen telling him about what happened so far in Cardiff and Jack as mysterious as always about his life, but she noticed the sadness in his eyes and the weak on his voice, also his sad and weak smile.

-"Jack I have to tell you something important".- She said seriously.

Rhys looked up and placed his gaze on Jack, while he was with the baby.

-"Tell me...".-

-"Look Jack... Is about Ianto..."- She started.

Jack looked up at her, waiting.

-"He is..."

In that moment Ianto opened the door, he was carrying a tray with a coffee and a hot tea. Jack looked up and their gazes meet, Jack was shocked, more than shocked, with his eyes widened.

He remembered the moment that Ianto died on his arms, and he just...

-"Ianto...".- He said without breath.

Ianto stayed silent, looking into Jacks eyes, and his mind was working very fast, making him remember all the things, like if Jack was the detonator of all, like if Jack have had his memories all this time, and now that Jack is back, he recovered all again.

His eyes closed, and the tray fell to the floor, Jack stood up quickly to took him before he could touch the floor.

-" Ianto!".- Gwen exclaimed.

-"Don't worry..."- Said Jack looking at his lover peacefully face.- "He's just fainted..."

With a soft smiled Jack raise Ianto into his arms, like if he were carrying a princess, and pressed him against his chest smiling, he felt the soft tears ran down his cheeks.

-"I turned my promise...".- He whispered.- "I didn't forgot you...".-


	7. The chains of memories End

**Chapter 7 – The chains of memories.**

Ianto was lying on the hospital bed, the room was half illuminated by a lamp that was on the nightstand, Jack was sat down next to Ianto's bed, looking at him, half smiling, he stroked his messy hair, and smiled, in that moment Ianto opened his eyes and looked at him.

-"Hey".- Whispered Jack.- "Welcome back...".

Ianto looked around confused and then at Jack again standing up, siting on the bed in front of Jack.

-"Where I am?".- Asked Ianto.- "What happened?".

-"On the hospital...You fainted...".- Explained Jack.- "When you saw me, but well thats normal, everyone does".- He joked.

Ianto stayed silent and looked at him, they stayed silently looking at each other, and Jack stroked his hair again, smiling softly, not sure about what to say or do, Gwen said him that Ianto didn't remember him.

-"How you feel?".- Asked Jack, taking Iantos hands.

-"Weird...".- He confesed and smiled looking at their hands.

Jack smiled and linked his fingers with Ianto's fingers, smiling softly.

-"Cute as always...".- Pointed Jack.

-"I'm not cute...".- Ianto blushed slightly.

-"You always say that...".- Jack smiled softly.

-"And you always bother me with that...".- Replied Ianto.

Jack laughed and nodded.

-"Its because you're more cute when you blush...".-

The silent filled the bedroom again.

-"Why I forgot everything?".- Asked Ianto slowly.

-"When you died... You forgot me, and everything about me...".- He explained.- "I guess its because I was the last person you saw before die...".- Jack looked down.- "I'm not sure...".

Ianto looked at him.

-"I've read about you in my diary...".- He said.- "About... You and me...".- He looked into Jack's eyes.- "This days my mind was remembering you, even I didn't remember you... But... When I saw you standing in the middle of Gwen's room..."- He looked at the ceiling.

-"Your heart skipped a beat?".- Asked Jack.

-"Yeah...".- Ianto nodded.- "How you...?".

-"Because mine did too...".

Iantos eyes sparkled and Jack leaned down to him, slowly he stroked Ianto's lips with his own lips, and Ianto felt his breath and closed his eyes, and opened slowly his mouth, Jack smiled softly and slipped his tongue into Ianto's mouth, their tongues started to fight, licking each other, and feeling their hearts beating fast.

-"Remember me...".- Whispered Jack against Ianto's lips.- "Please...".

Ianto rested his forehead on his, and stroked Jack's cheeks slowly, closing his eyes, he smiled softly and opened his eyes, Jack opened his eyes too.

-"I never forgot you".- Whispered Ianto.- "The eyes can be fooled... But the heart sees clearly".- He said in a soft voice.- "Maybe my mind forgot you, but not my heart...".

Jack took a deep breath, smiling and listening at his words.

-"I love you...".- Whispered Ianto.

-"I love you too...".

They kissed again, Jack attracted Ianto to his lips by the back of his head, kissing him passionately, Ianto blushed again, as always when Jack kissed him this way, he pulled his body against Jacks and placed his hands in Jacks chest. In that moment, a slow and deep yellow light, appeared between their mouths, and Ianto looked at Jack.

-"What was that?".- He asked amazed.

-"I prefer to share my immortality with you, than be hanging around with everyone...".- Said Jack.- "I want you with me... Forever...":

Jack didn't asked Ianto, because he knew that Ianto wanted to stay with him at any cost... Thats why Jack shared his immortality with him, giving him part of the heart of the Tardis, that Rose gave him, to revive him long time ago.

-"One day I told you that I came back for you, and I wasn't lying...".- Said Jack softly.

Ianto remembered this moment when Jack came back again, after long time traveling with the Doctor.

-"I know".- Ianto nodded.

-"I wanna show you the stars...".- He said looking into Ianto's eyes.- "We can visit all the planets on the galaxy, together...".

-"That sounds incredibly amazing".- Said Ianto smiling with his eyes filled in tears.

-"And you haven't saw nothing yet...".

Jack pressed some buttons on his time-vortex and stood up, holding Ianto into his arms, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, and rested his head on his chest, smiling.

-"Where are we going?".- Asked Ianto.

-"To infinity ... And beyond".- Jack smiled.- "We have all the time of the world...".

Ianto grinned, and they kissed again, they disappeared on a light beam, like an hologram, while they were kissing each other. In that moment Gwen walked in holding her baby on her arms, and saw how they, together, left the earth...

For how time?...

They don't matter really... They have all the time of the world...

_**The end...?**_


End file.
